Баркер, Клайв
, Англия | Дата смерти = | Место смерти = | Гражданство = Великобритания | Род деятельности = Писатель, сценарист, режиссер, художник, актер | Годы активности = | Направление = Ужасы, мистика, сплаттерпанк | Жанр = | Дебют = | Премии = «Всемирная премия фэнтези» за Книги крови (1985), Bram Stoker Awards за «Абарат: Абсолютная Полночь» (2005) | Lib = | Сайт = http://www.clivebarker.info }} Клайв Ба́ркер ( , 1952) — британский писатель-фантаст. Режиссёр и сценарист, автор многих бестселлеров. На литературном поприще он впервые выступил в качестве драматурга; в то время он и сам играл в театре и ставил спектакли. Создатель фильмов Восставший из ада, «Кэндимен», а также «Ночной народ», «Повелитель иллюзий», «Святой грешник» и «Боги и монстры», получившей Оскар. Кроме того, Баркер превосходный живописец и фотограф: его работы выставлялись в Нью-Йорке и Лос-Анджелесе. Живёт в Беверли-Хиллз вместе с дочерью своего партнера Девида от первого брака Николь. Биография Родился 5 октября 1952 в час ночи в Англии, недалеко от Пенни Лэйн, Ливерпуль. Родители Клайва были итало-ирландского происхождения. Отец, его звали Лин, работал в отделе кадров, а мать Джоан — служащим в системе образования. У Клайва есть брат, которого зовут Кристофер. Школьное обучение Баркер прошёл в престижной Quarry Bank School, в которой в своё время учился Джон Леннон. Уже в школе Баркер занялся писательством, где редактировал школьный журнал «Humphri». После окончания школы поступил в Ливерпульский университет на факультет английской литературы и философии. В 1974 году вместе с друзьями Баркер создаёт группу The Dog Company, в которой они исполняют пьесы жанра Гран-гиньоль, в основном посвящённые тематике ужаса. Вскоре Баркером были сняты первые любительские короткометражные фильмы «Salome» и «Forbidden». Первый фильм снят в возрасте 21 год, второй — 26 лет. В фильмах снимались друзья Баркера по The Dog Company. Вскоре Баркер переезжает в Лондон, где рисует, пишет пьесы и рассказы. Так в 1981 году он оформил обложку альбома Face Dances группы The Who. В 1983 году работы Баркера попадают к Ремзи Кемпбеллу, который знакомит его с Дугласом Винтером — критиком и редактором. В 1984 году выходит сборник рассказов в формате трёх томов под названием Книги крови (Books of Blood), сборник не имел большого успеха в Великобритании, но заявил о себе в США. В 1985 году Баркер получает «Всемирной премии фентези» за Книги крови. В этом же году выходит первый роман Баркера «Проклятая игра» (The Damnation Game), который был выдвинут на Bram Stoker Award за лучший дебют и на Букеровскую премию. В 1985 написал сценарий для фильма «Подземный мир». После того, как две адаптации его рассказов ему не понравились (Rawhead Rex (1985) и Transmutations (1987)) Баркер решает заняться режиссурой. Таким образом он снял фильм «Восставший из ада» (1987), бюджет фильма составлял менее миллиона долларов, а в качестве Пинхэда снялся друг и одноклассник Баркера Даг Бредли. В 1987 году вышел второй роман Баркера Сотканный мир (Weaveworld), в следующем году вышел роман «Кабал» (в России известен как «Племя тьмы»). 1989 ознаменовался выходом первого романа трилогии The Art «Явление тайны» (The Great and Secret Show). В 1990 году Баркером было экранизировано своё произведение Кабал, фильм получил название Ночное племя. После выхода фильма последовало издание иллюстрированного сценария, серии комиксов Epic Comics, а также две аркадные игры. В этом же году Баркер приобретает старый лондонский дом в Георгианском стиле и начинает работу над своим самым любимым проектом — фэнтэзийный роман Имаджика (Imajica), который Баркер писал в течение полутора лет. В 1991 году Клайв получает звание Грандмастер от Ассоциации Писателей Ужасов. Кроме того в 1991 году вышел альбом Pandemonium, где можно найти картины Баркера и его неизданные пьесы. В 1992 году Клайв переезжает в В США -Беверли-Хилз, где живёт в большом доме испанского стиля двадцатых годов. В этом же году выходит детская сказка The Thief of Always: A Fable с иллюстрациями автора, которая впоследствии была внесена министерством образования Великобритании в обязательный список литературы для чтения в средней школе. Вскоре по рассказу Forbidden ставится фильм Кэндимен, однако Баркер выступил исполнительным продюсером фильма, а не режиссёром. В марте-апреле 1993 года проходит выставка картин Баркера под названием One Person Show, продолжают издаваться комиксы. Также Баркер расписал помещение ночного Нью-Йоркского клуба Light Wisdom And Sound. В 1994 году вышел второй роман трилогии, он получил название Everville. В 1995 году Баркер вновь выступает в качестве режиссёра, на этот раз он снимает фильм Повелитель иллюзий. Ассоциацией кинопрокатчиков фильм был сокращён на 12 минут. В 1996 году вышел роман Sacrament, в котором было множество автобиографичного материала. В 1997 году выходит фильм Quicksilver Highway, где Баркер сыграл небольшую роль, а один из эпизодов был снят по его сценарию. Также в этом году Баркер впервые ставит хэллоуиновское шоу на студии Universal Pictures, которое называлось Halloween Horror Nights. В 1998 году выходит роман Галили (Galilee), в котором Баркер смешал готический роман с романтической историей. В этом же году фильм Боги и монстры, который Баркер продюсировал, получает Оскар за лучшую адаптацию сценария. В октябре Баркер ставит второе шоу для студии Universal — Clive Barker’s Freakz — Halloween Horror Nights II, в 1999 — Clive Barker’s Hell — Halloween Horror Nights III, в 2000 году — Clive Barker’s Harvest. Эти шоу длятся в течение промежутка с середины до конца октября. Осенью 2000 года Баркер официально вступил в брак с чернокожим фотохудожником Эмилианом Дэвидом Армстронгом, а 20 августа 1999 года умирает отец Баркера Лин. В 2001 году выходит новый роман Клайва «Каньон холодных сердец» (Cold Heart Canyon), выходит игра Clive Barker’s Undying, к которой Баркер создал сюжет, героев. 2002 год ознаменовался выходом фильма «Saint Sinner», который был снят по рассказу Баркера. Также в этом году выходит первая книга серии «Абарат» — детская сказочная книга, в книге можно найти множество иллюстраций сделанных самим Баркером. 23 октября 2007 года выходит игра «Иерихон» (Jericho) по мотивам Клайва Баркера. В 2008 году выходит фильм снятый по его рассказу «Полуночный мясной экспресс» (Midnight Meat Train). Клайв выступил в роли продюсера этого фильма. Отдельные романы * 1985 Проклятая игра / The Damnation Game * 1987 Сотканный мир / Weaveworld * 1987 Нечеловеческое состояние / The Inhuman Condition * 1989 Великое и тайное представление / The Great and Secret Show Явление тайны * 1991 Восставший из ада / The Hellbound Heart «Сердце ада», «Сердце Хэллбонда» * 1991 Пятый доминион / The fifth dominion * 1992 Вечный похититель / The Thief of Always * 1994 Эвервилль / Everville * 1995 Имаджика / Imajica * 1995 Примирение / The reconciliation * 1995 Таинство / Sacrament * 1998 Галили / Galilee * 2001 Каньон Холодных Сердец / Coldheart Canyon * 2002 Абарат / Abarat * 2004 Абарат: Дни магии, ночи войны / Abarat: Days of Magic, Nights of War Серии * Книга крови 1 / Book of Blood, Volume 1: # Книга крови / The Book Of Blood (1986) # Полуночный поезд с мясом / The Midnight Meat Train (1986) # Йеттеринг и Джек / The Yattering and Jack (1986) # Блюз свиной крови / Pig Blood Blues (1986) # Секс, смерть и сияние звезд / Sex, Death and Starshine (1986) # В горах, города / In the Hills, the Cities (1984) * Книга крови 2 / Book of Blood, Volume 2: # Страх / Dread (1984) # Адский забег / Hell’s Event (1986) # Жаклин Эсс: ее последняя воля и завещание / Jacqueline Ess: Her Will and Testament (1984) # Кожа отцов / The Skins of the Fathers (1986) # Новые убийства на улице Морг / New Murders in the Rue Morgue (1986) * Книга крови 3 / Book of Blood, Volume 3: # Сын целлулоида / Son of Celluloid (1984) # Голый мозг / Rawhead Rex (1986) # Исповедь савана / Confessions of a (Pornographer’s) Shroud (1986) # Козлы отпущения / Scape-Goats (1986) # Остатки человеческого / Human Remains (1986) * Книга крови 4 / Book of Blood, Volume 4: # Политика тела / The Body Politic (1986) # Нечеловеческое состояние / The Inhuman Condition (1987) # Откровение / Revelations (1992) # Приди, Сатана! / Down, Satan! (1986) # Время желаний / The Age of Desire (1985) * Книга крови 5 / Book of Blood, Volume 5: # Запретное / The Forbidden (1985) # Мадонна / The Madonna (1986) # Дети Вавилонской башни / Babel’s Children (1986) # Во плоти / In the Flesh (1988) * Книга крови 6 / Book of Blood, Volume 6: # Жизнь смерти / The Life of Death (1988) # Как истекают кровью мерзавцы / How Spoilers Bleed (1988) # Сумерки над башнями / Twilight at the Towers (1988) # Последняя иллюзия / The Last Illusion (1988) # Книга крови (Послесловие): На улице Иерусалима / Book Of Blood (A Postscript): On Jerusalem Street (1985) * 1989 Первая Книга Искусства. Явление Тайны / Book of The Art 1. The Great and Secret Show * 1994 Вторая Книга Искусства. Эвервилль / Book of The Art 2. Everville * 1991 Имаджика / Imajica * 1995 Имаджика 1: Пятый Доминион / Imajica 1. The Fifth Dominion * 1995 Имаджика 2: Примирение / Imajica 2. The Reconciliation * 2002 Абарат 1: Первая книга часов / Abarat 1. Abarat: The First Book of Hours * 2004 Абарат 2: Дни магии, ночи войны / Abarat 2. Days of Magic, Nights of War * 2010 Абарат 3: Абсолютная полночь / Abarat 3. Absolute Midnight Сборники рассказов * 1984 Сын целлулоида / Son of Celluloid * 1984 Жаклин Эсс: ее последняя воля и завещание / Jacqueline Ess: Her Will and Testament Ее последняя воля * 1984 В горах, города / In the Hills, the Cities В горах, в городах * 1984 Страх / Dread * 1985 Запретное / The Forbidden * 1985 Время желаний / The Age of Desire * 1985 Книга крови (Послесловие): На улице Иерусалима / Book Of Blood (A Postscript): On Jerusalem Street * 1986 Йеттеринг и Джек / The Yattering and Jack * 1986 Кожа отцов / The Skins of the Fathers * 1986 Секс, смерть и сияние звезд / Sex, Death and Starshine * 1986 Козлы отпущения / Scape-Goats * 1986 Голый мозг / Rawhead Rex * 1986 Блюз свиной крови / Pig Blood Blues * 1986 Новые убийства на улице Морг / New Murders in the Rue Morgue * 1986 Полуночный поезд с мясом / The Midnight Meat Train * 1986 Мадонна / The Madonna * 1986 Остатки человеческого / Human Remains * 1986 Адский забег / Hell’s Event * 1986 Приди, Сатана! / Down, Satan! Изыди, Сатана! * 1986 Исповедь савана / Confessions of a (Pornographer’s) Shroud * 1986 Политика тела / The Body Politic Восстание * 1986 Дети Вавилонской башни / Babel’s Children * 1986 Книга крови / The Book Of Blood * 1988 Сумерки над башнями / Twilight at the Towers * 1988 Жизнь смерти / The Life of Death * 1988 Последняя иллюзия / The Last Illusion * 1988 Как истекают кровью мерзавцы / How Spoilers Bleed Они заплатили кровью * 1988 Приход к грусти / Coming to Grief * 1988 Кабал / Cabal Племя тьмы * 1988 Во плоти / In the Flesh * 1992 Откровение / Revelations * 1993 Гермион и луна / Hermione and the Moon «Покойник» / «The Departed» * 1994 Звериная жизнь / Animal Life * 1995 На берегах Амена / On Amen’s Shore * 1995 Властелин Иллюзий / Lord of Illusions * 1995 Воплощения: Три Пьесы / Incarnations: Three Plays * 1996 Небесные Формы: Три Пьесы / Forms of Heaven: Three Plays * 1997 Лучшее Клайва Баркера / The Essential Clive Barker * 1998 Книги Крови, Тома 1-3 / Books of Blood: Volumes One to Three * 2002 Clive Barker’s Tapping the Vein * 2008 Алое Евангелие / The Scarlet Gospels * в процессе написания — Художник, Творение и Отец Лжи: Эссе Клайва Баркера/The Painter, The Creature and The Father of Lies: Essays by Clive Barker Фильмография Режиссёр * 1973 — Саломея * 1978 — Запретное * 1987 — Восставший из ада * 1990 — Ночной народ * 1995 — Повелитель иллюзий * 2009 — Терзаемые души Сценарист (на основании литературного произведения) * 1973 — Саломея * 1978 — Запретное * 1985 — Подземный мир * 1986 — Царь зла / Rawhead Rex * 2008 — Полуночный поезд / The Midnight Meat Train * 2008 — Книга крови / Book Of Blood Актёр * 1973 — Саломея * 1978 — Запретное * 1992 — Лунатики * 1997 — Автострада Награды и номинации Награды * 1985 «Всемирная премия фэнтези», Победитель в разделе «Лучший Сборник»: Книги Крови Том 1 / Books of Blood Volume 1 * Фестиваль Fantasporto 1988 года. Приз критики — «Восставший из ада» (Hellraiser) * Кинофестиваль в Авориазе 1991 года. Специальный приз жюри по разделу «фантастика»: «Ночное племя» (Nightbreed). * 1991 — Звание грандмастер от Ассоциации писателей ужасов. Номинации * 1985 World Fantasy, Номинант в разделе «Лучшая Новелла»: Jacqueline Ess: Her Will and Testament * 1986 World Fantasy, Номинант в разделе «Лучший Сборник»: Книги Крови Том 4 / Books of Blood Volume 4 * 1986 World Fantasy, Номинант в разделе «Лучшая Новелла»: Проклятая игра / The Damnation Game * 1987 World Fantasy, Номинант в разделе «Лучшая Новелла»: Восставший из ада / The Hellbound Heart * 1988 World Fantasy, Номинант в разделе «Лучший Роман»: Сотканный мир / Weaveworld * 1988 Номинант премии Брэм Стокер за первый роман: Проклятая игра / The Damnation Game * 1996 Lambda Awards, Номинант в разделе «Лучший Роман»: Таинство / Sacrament * 2005 British Fantasy Society, Номинант в разделе «Лучший Роман»: Абарат: Первая Книга Часов / Abarat: The First Book of Hours Сценарий к компьютерным играм * 2001 Clive Barker’s Undying (Проклятые) * 2007 Clive Barker's Jericho (Иерихон) Интересные факты * В феврале 1995 года Баркер, давая интервью журналу The Advokat, заявил о своей нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации и проблемах гомосексуализма. * Стивен Кинг назвал Клайва Баркера «будущим жанра ужасов».Восставший из ада на kino-online.ua Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт писателя * Revelations: Официальный Ресурс писателя * Клайв Баркер на Библиограф.ru Категория:Клайв Баркер Категория:Персоналии:Лос-Анджелес Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Писатели XXI века Категория:Писатели-фантасты Великобритании Категория:Писатели в жанре хоррор Великобритании Категория:Художники-иллюстраторы Великобритании ar:كليف باركر bg:Клайв Баркър ca:Clive Barker cs:Clive Barker da:Clive Barker de:Clive Barker el:Κλάιβ Μπάρκερ en:Clive Barker es:Clive Barker fi:Clive Barker fr:Clive Barker he:קלייב בארקר hu:Clive Barker it:Clive Barker ja:クライヴ・バーカー lv:Klaivs Bārkers nl:Clive Barker pl:Clive Barker pt:Clive Barker simple:Clive Barker sv:Clive Barker tr:Clive Barker